Another Rainy Day: Evangelion
by Rhesus-A
Summary: A simple one shot. First attempt at fanfiction. Worth your time despite the word count... S/A


Another Rainy Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"@@@@" = Speech *@@@@* = Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and all it's characters. Don't sue me as I'm unemployed and doing this purely out of fun. Thanks!  
  
Author's notes. Shinji and Asuka are a little/very OOC depending on individual opinions. Btw, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'd appreciate any comments. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first signs of impending rain started to show over the skies of Tokyo 3. Light grey clouds drifted over the city's horizon, gently progressing into a dark shadow of huge gray clouds.  
  
"Baka! Hurry up! I don't want to get caught if it does rain!", yelled an irate Asuka.  
  
"But my left foot hurts...", replied Shinji.  
  
"Hrmmph! You should have worn your socks today, knowing that that's a brand new pair of shoes. Besides, can't you take a little pain you wimp?" grumbled the red head.  
  
"Gomen. I was so used to going without socks in my previous pair."  
  
"Grrr... You can be so lame, Third child!"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"And STOP APOLOGIZING!!!"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"I give up!" said an exasperated Asuka. "I'll go ahead without you if you keep going at this pace! I definitely don't want to get caught in any rain. It'll ruin my magnificent hair!"  
  
"Gomen... I don't mean to be so slow but my blisters really hurt."  
  
True enough, a red welt was forming on each of Shinji's heels. The skin had already torn and there were signs of pus emerging due to the friction.  
  
"Can't you just take your shoes off and run?" screamed Asuka. "You can always wash your feet when we get back!"  
  
"...... "  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Do I have to beat the crap out of you and take it off for you? Hurry up!"  
  
"Fine..." sighed Shinji. *Don't wanna get on her violent side now, do I?*  
  
Slowly removing them, he winced as the shoes scraped a sensitive spot. Holding them in his hands, he proceeds to keep up with Asuka's pace.  
  
Catching up, he turns to face her.  
  
"You can be quite demanding at times..."  
  
"What!? How dare you judge me? Do you have a death wish Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"No... but you can always walk ahead if you are so bothered by rain that hasn't even fallen yet. Nobody cares if I get soaked or if I'm hurt. Heck, you wouldn't even cry if I died tomorrow."  
  
"You know something? You're absolutely right! I wonder why I even put up with a baka like you! Now stop pissing me off and drag your wimpy ass or we're gonna get soaked!"  
  
"It hasn't even rained yet..."  
  
"Must you wait for the rain to fall before you do anything?"  
  
He casted his eyes on the pavement as he trudged along.  
  
"What do you want from me?", muttered Shinji.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You really enjoy mocking me, right?" said Shinji as he stared straight onto her feet. His fists were clenching and unclenching rhythmically as he stood in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" yelled Asuka. "I only asked you to strip off your shoes as they were hurting you!"  
  
A lone motorbike passed them as they stood there.  
  
"Look at me! What's wrong with you today?" shouted Asuka. "I just wanna get back to the apartment as soon as possible. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Fine! Go on ahead! You don't need an idiot like me to slow you down."  
  
"Damm right! I'll do as I please! I don't need you to order me around!" screamed Asuka as she took off.  
  
"......"  
  
She sped off, starting off briskly before breaking into a run. The sounds of a choked sob could be heard on the silent desserted road, fading off as she ran further and further away. Shinji caught a glimpse of her covering her nose and face as she turned at a block.  
  
*What have I done? I was awfully rude, was I? What got into me? I'm gonna get skinned by her when I get back. I wonder if I should run after her?" pondered Shinji...  
  
A light drizzle started, covering the city with tiny droplets of water. He turned his head up, looking at the sky as the rain got heavier.  
  
*I really wanted to walk home in the rain. *  
  
With slow steps, he begins walking. The rain starts to beat down on the city, bathing it in a fierce shower. Drenched and cold, he shivers as a strong gust blows more wind and rain in his direction. The rain, only added to the loneliness of the city.  
  
Every falling drop of rain was like a reminder, telling the city and its inhibitants that they are confined by the whims of the weather.  
  
*It feels cold but at least, I don't feel alone. I wonder if Misato will scold me for getting drenched? Nah... She'd probably be too intent on getting beer into her system to even bother about me.*  
  
The wetness of his shirt started to get to him. The blue of his inner T- shirt started to show as his clothes clung to him.  
  
*Asuka...... I wonder if I should've ran after her...*  
  
He raised a hand, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. A few stubborn strands remain, clinging over his brow.  
  
*Asuka.....* He thought as he took off in the rain, cold and barefooted.  
  
He sprinted past the block, turning left towards the direction of the apartment. A car sped past him, drenching him further. Taking no notice, Shinji continues running.  
  
*She had a fever last night! How could I forget?* thought Shinji as he mentally rebuked himself.  
  
He pumped his legs as fast as his skinny frame allowed him to. His satchel flapped violently as he ran, adding to his burden. His shoes, clutched tightly in his right hand flailed with every step he took.  
  
*Where is she?* thought Shinji as the apartment loomed into view.  
  
He ran past the parking lots and the rubbish dump, heading straight for the lift. Taking out his dripping cellphone, he ferviously keyed in her number as he entered the lift.  
  
"Come on... Work you dammed thing! A little water won't hurt, right?" he shouted to nobody as he jabbed at the buttons of the lift.  
  
The phone displayed a graphic, signaling a lack of network as the door closed.  
  
"Come on... Don't die on me"  
  
8......9......10 counted the lift display. The phone started connecting the moment the door opened.  
  
Author's note.(I'm assuming that they lived on the 10th floor. I can't remember if there were any details regarding their apartment floor as my VCDs are with my friend.)  
  
The hand holding his cellphone trailed down as he heard the familiar ring of her cellphone. There she was, squatting in front of the door. Her eyes were partially covered by her wet strands but it was evident that they were red. Her slender frame was soaked, occasionally shivering as the wind blew past her. The ringing of her cellphone filled the corridors. She was still rummaging through her bag, looking for the cellphone.  
  
"Gomen..." murmured Shinji.  
  
That caught her attention as she slowly lifted her head up, her hands still in her bag.  
  
"I forgot my keys." She quietly took her hands out of her bag as she stood up.  
  
Shinji raised a hand towards her face. Asuka closed her eyes and turned her face away, her posture reflecting that of someone flinching away from a slap.  
  
She felt a warm but wet hand brushing her soaked hair away from her forehead. His palm pressed into her forehead as she cautiously opened her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Taking your temperature" replied Shinji as he dropped his shoes and brought his other hand up to his forehead.  
  
"You were sick yesterday night" noted Shinji. "The rain might just have brought your temperature on again."  
  
"I took some medicine early this morning."  
  
*Strange. I'm hotter that her.* Thought Shinji.  
  
Taking his hand away from her forehead, he said: "Seems that I'm warmer that you."  
  
"That's because I'm cold, baka..."  
  
"Or maybe because I ran..."  
  
She composed her self, steadying her breathing as she pushed the remaining strands away from her hair. Taking a deep breath, she wiped at her face. The action was more to clear away her invisible tears than to dry her face. She couldn't let her guard down, especially in front of him.  
  
"You definitely don't look soaked with sweat to me..."  
  
"Isn't the rain enough?"  
  
"I'm being silly, baka."  
  
Shinji smiled as he reached into his pocket for his keys. And he promptly frowned when he felt nothing.  
  
"Err... Asuka?" smiled Shinji meekly.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Asuka.  
  
"I think I forgot my keys too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************The End************** 


End file.
